


In Case

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [44]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Brief Cum Play, Brief mention of Genital Mutilation?, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Love Confessions, M/M, Shameless Smut, Teenagers, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #110: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: 69'ing teens</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case

"Ivan," Alfred whispered, rolling over in the sheets, pulling them out from under him when they got caught. He snuggled closer, eyes big and wide as he stared at his friend. Or rather, as much as he could see in the dark light. "Are you still awake?"

"Da," Ivan answered after a moment, rolling over to face Alfred too, their faces just barely separated. Alfred gulped, slowly crawling his fingers over to his friend. He found Ivan's hand, toying with his fingers. "What's up?"

"I... I wanted to tell you..." Alfred breathed slowly, still a little sleepy as he wondered why he was even going to do this again. Ivan made an encouraging noise when Alfred didn't continue right away, shifting closer to him. "I love you. Can I kiss you?"

Alfred trembled, and everything seemed to slow to a stop. There. He'd confessed, and he'd asked, and now he'd be ready for Ivan to punch him in the face and shout at him and never be his friend ever again...

He was not ready for when he felt Ivan's lips press against his own.

"I-Ivan," Alfred murmured between kisses as they moved closer and closer, Ivan moaning softly as he pressed their lips together. Alfred panted softly, trembling and shivering with lust and joy. "Your lips are chapped..."

"And your braces feel weird," Ivan chuckled gently, kissing him again and again. Alfred gasped, feeling Ivan's chilled feet rub against his own as Ivan's hand cupped his waist. "But I don't mind."

"Really? Y-you don't think it's too weird? I-I mean, with the whole-" Alfred couldn't finish, too embarrassed and flustered and unbelievably happy. Ivan just chuckled, and suddenly rolled on top of him, knees on either side of Alfred's somewhat pudgy body as they made out in Alfred's bed.

"You're hard," Ivan teased, Alfred keening with embarrassment as he tried to hide his face behind his hands. Ivan was having none of that though, gladly pulling Alfred's arms away, swooping in for another kiss. "Don't worry... I-I am, too."

"You don't even know how horny you make me," Alfred whispered, clutching at Ivan's strong shoulder blades in an attempt to feel the muscles hidden underneath. Ivan laughed softly, his hands roaming up Alfred's front before he slowly started to undo the buttons keeping his nightshirt closed. "I've barely been able to keep my hands off of you…"

"Now, you don't have to… I want to feel you touching me," Ivan whispered into Alfred's ear before giving the shell a little nibble, just enough to drag his teeth along Alfred's heated flesh. The warm body beneath him arched up for more, Alfred grabbing the bottom of Ivan's tank top before carefully guiding it over Ivan's head. Muscles rippling under porcelain skin, Alfred gladly ogled Ivan's beautiful form with what he could see from the dim moonlight filtering through the curtains, the shadows caressing every contour and side of Ivan's body.

Whispering his name again and again, Alfred sat up and held Ivan close, tossing the shirt aside in favor of pressing his face to Ivan's neck, suckling and kissing his skin as much as he could. "I finally get to touch you, hold you… You feel like a dream in my hands…"

"Why are you still talking when we could be kissing?" Ivan laughed breathily, eyes light and mirthful as Alfred blushed, gaping up at him. There was an awkward pause, Ivan still straddling Alfred's groin as Alfred hugged his arms around him. Shivering slightly, Ivan leaned in a little closer, slowly pressing their foreheads together when Alfred didn't move. "I-in case you didn't catch that, that was your cue to kiss me."

"O-oh, yeah," Alfred laughed nervously to dissuade his rolling anxiety, lifting his chin up to softly press their lips together, gently puckering them and moving them around to find a good rhythm. Ivan groaned softly over him before sucking in his bottom lip, Alfred pining for more when gentle teeth scraped along his supple flesh. The kissing tapered off from fierce and passionate to slow and curious, their eyes closed as they just felt each other, enjoying the feelings of tenderness.

"Can I take your pants off?" Alfred asked nervously, letting his hands glide down the slope and dip of Ivan's back and beyond the hem of his sweats, the elastic band easily stretching to accommodate his fingers. Ivan chuckled and ground down on Alfred's lap, his ass soft and squishy in Alfred's hands and hovering teasingly over his hard-on.

"If you want," Ivan hummed with a little shrug, sitting up straight to give Alfred room. The teen carefully tugged the comfortable material down Ivan's plush hips, taking his boxers along with it. The cloth caught on Ivan's cock, holding it down for a moment before it sprang up upon release, Alfred jerking back from the startling surprise. Ivan was swollen and pink, hard and eager for Alfred's touch.

"Wow," was all Alfred could say as he tugged Ivan's pants down a little lower, simply staring at his best friend. Ivan chuckled and stared down at himself quietly, awaiting Alfred's further reaction as he kneeled mostly nude over Alfred's groin. "You're so… big."

"Indeed," Ivan let out a breathy, amused chuckle, taking a hold of himself before tugging downwards, his foreskin sliding back to reveal more of his head. Alfred blushed and lay back, arms crossed behind his head as he enjoyed the spectacle of male beauty before him. Muscles chiseled to the perfection of a Greek god, Alfred simply couldn't look away from Ivan's sculpted form, and Ivan certainly was glad to show it off to him. "I already gave you permission, but in case you forgot, you're allowed to touch me."

"R-right!" Alfred blushed, and then reached out with a shaking hand, carefully closing his fingers down around Ivan. It was such a bizarre experience to touch another boy! Ivan's skin was still smooth and soft, but his cock was hard and throbbing to the point Alfred could almost feel his pulsing veins. The teen straddling him let out a keening whine of a noise, leaning back and giving his hips a gentle thrust to help Alfred stroke him. The wheat haired blond ogled his pleasured expression, admiring the rosy tint in his cheeks and the supple curve that led down into his firm rump. Tucking in his lower lip, Alfred reached around Ivan with one hand, keeping the other fondling his cock as he started to squeeze his ass, Ivan's eyes widening.

"Enjoying yourself?" he taunted, reaching down to tweak one of Alfred's nipples. The boy _eeped_ and squirmed, shuddering as Ivan pinched and rubbed the sensitive little nub standing perkily from his chest. Ivan grinned and ground down slightly, Alfred rolling his head back into the pillow when his clothed erection was teased.

"F-fuck, yes," Alfred moaned softly, squishing Ivan's ass and playing with the soft skin before he let go completely, Ivan scowling somewhat when Alfred stopped massaging his cock. Making a noise of disapproval, he leaned in, biting down on Alfred's neck when the other teen sat up. Alfred gasped and melted under his bite, shuddering as he clung a little tighter to Ivan. "I… I have an idea."

"Oh?" Ivan paused from suckling on Alfred's neck to breathe out his question before going right back to work, nibbling and sucking as much as he could, until Alfred yelped and pushed him away. Ivan grinned, and then scooted back when Alfred wiggled out from under him, letting Ivan watch as he stripped down. Alfred wasn't as careful as Ivan was in giving his show, mostly just flinging off whatever else he was wearing as quickly as he could.

"Yeah. Lie down, okay?" Alfred grinned before sticking his tongue out, Ivan's cheeks dusting rose as he relented, lowering himself to the sheets.

[-]

"O-oh!" Ivan gasped and gripped the sheets hard as Alfred started to lap at his cock, using his tongue's flexibility to sculpt to the curve and shape of his love's cock, dragging it from base to tip as Ivan moaned heartily beneath him. Too embarrassed to hear himself respond like that, Ivan grabbed a pillow and quickly squashed it over his face, hugging it close so it could swallow all of his embarrassing little whimpers.

Alfred's chuckle tingled along his heated flesh, the puffs of air making Ivan shiver as Alfred let up, idly stroking him with one hand as he glanced behind himself, his ass hovering by Ivan's face. "Aren't you going to do me, too? Or do you just want to hide?" he teased kindly, but with enough force to essentially say, 'hop to it bud, it aint gonna suck itself'. Ivan pouted at him and then swallowed whatever huffy reply he was going to make when Alfred fit the head of his cock back into his mouth.

Lowering the pillow, Ivan stared up at the cock over his face in something akin to embarrassment, Alfred's dick a little bit smaller than his own but still pretty impressive, at least from this angle. He shakily reached up, not really sure where to put his hands. Well, there went all of his confidence from earlier. Was he really going to do this? To Alfred, of all people? He started towards Alfred's dick before shying away, simply too embarrassed to touch something like a penis. Seriously, how could Alfred do it without hesitating at all?

"Oop!" Alfred yelped in surprise when Ivan made a grab at his balls instead, startled to feel Ivan's hands where he wasn't expecting them. He popped off of Ivan's cock and glanced between his legs, cheeks hot with a flustered red blush. He trembled, letting out a needy whine as Ivan prodded and rubbed his sensitive balls. "S-shit… You're a tease."

"Takes one to know one," Ivan retorted back before squeezing his hands around Alfred's balls, a little surprised at how well he was able to cup and hold them comfortably in his hands. Alfred laughed and moaned enthusiastically, going back to Ivan's body as the other teen toyed with his. It was rather comfortable, Ivan had to admit, to have another warm and youthful body atop his own, to have the weight and the feel of another boy…. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he relished in the shamefully wonderful feeling of having Alfred in his hands, of having the opportunity to touch and caress his friend.

Coming off of Ivan's cock again, Alfred whined and gave his ass a little wiggle, almost batting Ivan's nose with his cock when he thrust downwards. "Suck me, you big meanie! I'm doing yours," he sulked, the words surprisingly easy to say. The lingering aftertaste of getting to watch Ivan blush was an added bonus as well. Eventually Ivan just gave in to his fate and angled up a little bit, opening his mouth as wide as he could.

 _This works a lot better in porn_ , he couldn't help but think to himself, struggling with trying to fit Alfred's dick in his mouth. How the hell was this even supposed to work? Alfred was shorter than him so he couldn't be perfectly lined up with Ivan's mouth if he wanted to suck him off at the same time, and the way his dick curved only made it more difficult for Ivan to get it into his mouth. That and Ivan admittedly couldn't even open his mouth that wide, and his throat tightened up just by having Alfred inside. He did his best all the same, grunting as he tried copying what Alfred had been doing, struggling to keep his tongue pressed to the bottom of his mouth instead of arching up by the roof of his mouth.

Damn, this is a _lot_ harder than it looks.

"M-mph-," Ivan struggled to breathe as he screwed his eyes shut and sucked on just the head of Alfred's cock, grunting from the effort of lifting his head high enough to force it just a little deeper. His eyes watered up just a little bit, his knuckles going white from how tightly he gripped Alfred's ass and forcibly held the cheeks apart, grunting pathetically at his sexual in-expertise. Despite his inadequacy, Alfred let out every single noise he could possibly manage, his mewls of bliss choked on Ivan's hard cock.

And then Ivan suddenly howled in agony, spitting Alfred out of his mouth and shoving him away, the blond's teeth dislodging from where they had sunken in. "Ow, fuck!" Ivan shouted and curled in on himself, dropping into a frenzied slew of Russian curses as Alfred desperately tried to interject with hurried apologies.

"I-I'm so sorry! Holy shit, are you okay?!" Alfred raised his voice out of panic, grabbing Ivan's shoulders and tugging on them, trying to get a closer look at the damage he had caused his crush. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! He had ruined everything! He couldn't even believe he had just let himself do that, Ivan must hate him now!

"Why- would you bite it like that?!" Ivan yelled, his face flushed an angry red and his eyes wild as he whipped up to look at Alfred, his friend freezing up into a petrified look of genuine horror. Alfred's jaw hung open as Ivan groaned through the pain again, grabbing at the sides of his torso as he writhed in agony.

"I-I'm sorry! It just felt really really good when you swallowed and m-my jaw just worked on impulse, I didn't mean to bite it! I'm sorry! It just felt really good!" Alfred shivered as he could feel sobs bubble up from his gut, miserable shame flooding through him as he could only stare helplessly at Ivan. Eventually his companion slowly uncurled, his muscles working under his pretty skin as if tension had strung through his entire body.

"Eeek!" Alfred yelped in shock when Ivan suddenly lunged, grabbing him and roughly rolling on top of him, pinning him to the bed and jostling him hard. Tears pricked the corners of Alfred's puppy blue eyes as if he had been kicked, fear stinging his heart as he looked up at Ivan's frenzied and wild glare.

"You're going to pay me back for that," the other teen snarled, Alfred whimpering and nodding his hurried acceptance, desperate to mollify Ivan by any means necessary. Ivan's nose flared somewhat before he sat back, releasing Alfred and letting the blond scramble to his knees. "If I feel teeth again, you're dead."

"I-I'm sorry-!" Alfred whined again, not that he blamed Ivan for not forgiving him right away. A whole mouth of teeth studded with braces and wires suddenly chomping down on the shaft like that… It was amazing Ivan hadn't even asked for a hospital yet. Bowing his head submissively for being the one to ruin their fun, Alfred squirmed and twiddled his fingers apologetically, trying to appear small. "I'm sorry, Ivan-"

"In case you did not understand my meaning, I want you to continue where you left off," Ivan hissed through gritted teeth, Alfred lifting his head only for Ivan to wind his fingers through his hair and grip him hard. A little grunt escaped Alfred when Ivan tugged him forward roughly, yanking him off balance to smush head-first into Ivan's groin. Alfred glanced up briefly at Ivan before taking gentle hold of his crush's cock, finding he actually enjoyed the bit of rough-handling quite a bit.

"Y-yes, sir!" he barked and then fit the head of Ivan's cock back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the whole girth before wiggling it along the underside as best as he was able. After Ivan's initial wince, Alfred could hear him chuckle softly, the hand still gripping his hair tightening its hold.

"Sir, hm? I kind of like the sound of that," Ivan taunted, making Alfred blush with flustered embarrassment, the honorific being a trained response he himself hadn't used in years. And yet, somehow, the term certainly seemed to fit. Finding himself suddenly determined to please Ivan, Alfred went at the task at hand with gusto, sliding down as much as possible before popping off quickly, pressing wet kisses up and down to the point that drool rolled and dripped down Ivan's impressive shaft.

Grunting his approval, Ivan let Alfred toy with him like that for a few minutes longer before seizing control of the reigns again (in this case, Alfred's hair), and shoved himself in as deep as Alfred could handle. The blond choked as his eyes blew wide open, Ivan relishing in the startled expression and lewd view of Alfred blinking up at him with Ivan's cock on the precipice of plunging down his throat. Ivan bit his lip and steeled himself, holding back the mounting pleasure a little bit longer.

" _Phwah-_!" Alfred gasped for air when Ivan finally let him go, needing a moment to himself to cough and heave. Ivan grinned at him, idly rubbing himself as he watched his friend recollect his breath. "Jesus, _fuck_! I thought you were going to suffocate me with that thing!"

"Put it back in your mouth," Ivan ordered with a smile, Alfred's jaw dropping a little lower as he gaped back at him.

"You really _are_ trying to suffocate me! I'm sorry I bit it, b-but c'mon Iv-"

"I want to cum in your mouth, not your throat," Ivan laughed heartily at Alfred's protesting, his friend's apology dying off in his suddenly very, very dry mouth. Alfred struggled to gulp, sitting up a little straighter as he stared intensely at Ivan's girth. Losing a bit of confidence over the sudden silence, Ivan offered up a nervous laugh. "A-ah, if you don't want to, I would not force you to do it-"

"No! No, no, it's okay! I just… Gosh, this escalated really quickly," Alfred laughed and scratched the back of his neck before rubbing his nose, Ivan joining in with a nervous chuckle of his own. The awkward giggling cut off abruptly when Alfred reached out again, carrying the weight of Ivan's mass in his hands.

"Really, if you'd like to stop, we can-" Ivan insisted, worried he might have ruined the mood just after getting it back, Alfred shaking his head quickly before taking in just the tip, his hands wrapping tightly around the shaft. It was a little difficult to maneuver in this position, but Alfred managed a quick rhythm, suckling the head as he pumped the shaft at the same time, blue eyes staring lovingly and apologetically up at Ivan. His expression was altogether endearing and arousing at the same time, and Ivan clenched up after a minute or so of the fantastic pleasure before releasing his inhibitions to pure bliss.

Alfred screwed his eyes up tight and kept his mouth as open as possible as Ivan spilled his cum inside, Alfred opening up one eye just a crack to watch his hands milk and squeeze every last drop out, collecting the sticky and salty fluid in the pockets of his cheeks. Thoroughly spent, Ivan sagged against the pillows, partially propped up still to see Alfred slowly withdraw from his groin.

" _Mwahhhh_ ," Alfred grinned as he opened his mouth with a sweet moan of excitement, Ivan's spunk drippling off the tip of his tongue and splattering partially onto Alfred's splayed hand and also on Ivan's belly. The teen blushed and covered his face with a hand, twitching from the afterwaves of orgasm and the deliciously perverted sight. Swiping his tongue around his lips, Alfred swallowed the rest and grinned cheekily, crawling up to Ivan's side and curling up against him. "Did that make up for it?"

"Definitely. Thank you, Alfred."

"Don't mention it! But uh, in case you forgot, I'm still hard, too…"

"Ah, sorry," Ivan mumbled shyly, realizing Alfred hadn't even touched himself at all, the blond too focused on pleasuring Ivan to worry about himself. Embarrassed but pleased, Ivan reached over and gripped Alfred's cock, squeezing it and pumping it as best as he could for him, still spent and exhausted from his orgasm. Alfred clutched him close and moaned next to his ear, bucking up whenever Ivan's hand slid down.

"F-fuck, Ivan… F-faster!" he mewled wetly, shuddering and easily excitable. Ivan grit his teeth and silently did as commanded, Alfred gasping and moaning with each stroke, his nails digging into Ivan's arm before his mouth connected to Ivan's shoulder. Those now familiar teeth sank down again, this time not quite as roughly, as Alfred finally came, his cum splurting up over Ivan's wrist and all over Alfred's thighs and groin. "F-fuck…"

"That was fun," Ivan smiled, smearing away the evidence into the sheets as the two just lay limply next to each other, both thoroughly spent and very much satisfied. Alfred chuckled, kissing Ivan's new bite marks before nuzzling into him.

"It really was… thanks, Ivan."

"Of course, Alfred. We should do that again some time."


End file.
